


Nico Looks Hot In A Suit

by der_cameron



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, F/M, Flirty Nico, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prom, also, for some reason, idk - Freeform, lots of smirking, they have a prom, yeah thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_cameron/pseuds/der_cameron
Summary: See title.Camp Half-blood has a prom.Also a little bit of frazeleo because I love them they are my smol poly babies.I want to write this night from their POV as well so I'll probably do that.separately.Yeah.Ok, I'm done.idkJust read it.





	Nico Looks Hot In A Suit

Every tradition has to start sometime and this was the first year that Camp Half Blood hosted an end of summer dance as a going away present to the campers that would not be staying year 'round. Everyone was excited. Even a few of the Ares kids had been spotted talking about dresses and such. Lee Fletcher and Valentina Diaz had started a prom committee and had been planning for weeks, along with the help of some of the other children of Aphrodite, making sure that everything was perfect. The food, the music, the decorations. And after much anticipation the night was finally upon them.  
It was the last Saturday before most of the campers would leave to go back home, and there was a distinct buzz of excitement in the air. Jason, Piper and Will were the first at the pavilion. 

“Hey, guys!” They heard Percy call as he and Annabeth made their way toward them. When they reached the entrance Annabeth seemed confused.

“Where are the others?” She asked no one in particular. Jason checked his watch before replying, 

“Well, Leo had Frank pinned against the forge not too long ago, but we saw them walking back to Cabin five on our way here. I'm sure they're getting ready now... I don't know about the others. Will?” He said, chuckling.  
Will, who was busy brushing some fuzz off his new suit looked back up at Jason and the others, 

“Oh, uh, they should be here soon. Nico and Hazel kind of kicked me out of their cabin so they could get ready.” He said, earning a small chuckle from Percy. They decided to wait inside and see what Lee and Valentina had worked so hard on for the past few weeks.  
Piper and Will stayed near the dance floor, looking out over the crowd that was quickly forming in the large pavilion while the others went to go get drinks.  
Will was telling some story about one of his brothers and a chocolate fountain but Piper wasn't listening. Her eyes drifted to something behind Will, her mouth hanging open. Will couldn't quite figure out what exactly the emotion was that was quickly spreading across her face. It looked a little shocked, surprised, and impressed, with a hint of her mischievous grin. 

“What?” he said, amused by the face she was making. She looked back at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Will...” She started before deciding to just let him see for himself. She gave his shoulder a small nudge. Not needing much, Will turned around to noticed that a few of the other campers were looking in the same direction as Piper, looking almost as surprised. He followed their eyes to the entrance of the pavilion, where he saw Nico. He almost didn't recognize him without his signature black skinny jeans and wrinkled black t-shirt. Tonight he was in a perfectly tailored black suit and tie that matched his shiny black dress shoes. His curly hair was tucked behind his ears so you could actually see his face, and there was even a small chain that led from one of his vest buttons to his pocket, which Will assumed was most likely attached to a pocket watch. Will could honestly say he had never seen anything more attractive in his entire life. He was accompanied by Hazel in a lovely 40s style pin-up dress, with an arm wrapped tightly around Leo's waist. Nico's eyes searched around the room for a few seconds before meeting Will's. He smiled and shyly looked down at his shoes.

“Holy Hades.” He breathed out. Piper gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

“Go get him tiger.”

Will made his way across the dance floor.

“Hey.” Hazel said, detaching herself from her boyfriend to give Will a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Hi, Hazel. You look beautiful.” he smiled. Leo held up a hand playfully.

“Woah there, mister. She's already got two boyfriends. Back off.” Will chuckled, shaking his head. 

“And you.” he said, turning toward his own boyfriend and taking his hands in his, “I'm honestly speechless.” 

“That's kinda what I was going for.” Nico chuckled, pulling Will closer and wrapping his arms around his neck. Will was the one to move the last inch, placing his lips on Nico's. The kiss was short and sweet. Neither of them felt they needed to share their intimacy with everyone around them so they usually kept the PDA to a minimum. When Will pulled away he turned back to Hazel.

“May I?” He asked, gesturing over to the dance floor. Hazel smiled.

“Of course. Frank will be here any minute. You guys go have fun!”  
And with that, Nico was being dragged out into the middle of the room. They reached a good spot where not too many people were and Will turned around and wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

“You look amazing, Neeks.” He said, as Nico put his hands on his shoulders and started swaying them to the music. Nico blushed.

“Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself.” He said with a smirk. 

Will huffed, “I'm serious. You really pull off that suit.”  
Nico looked like he was about to say something and then changed his mind, but quickly changed it back and grinned at Will, leaning in closer to him. 

“Maybe later I'll let you pull it off...” Will's jaw dropped.

“Nico!” He whispered, not being able to contain his amusement. “Where's this sudden confidence burst come from? -not that I'm complaining.” He quickly added, a grin finding it's way to his face. Nico kept them swaying to the music, though it wasn't really his taste he supposed it was alright for dancing. He rested his forehead on Will's shoulder. 

“I don't know. I feel like I'm finally in a place where I can be happy. I know how to control my powers. I've saved the world. Multiple times. There's currently no impending threat to our lives. I've got friends and a sister who care about me.” he took this moment to look back up at the boy to finish his sentence. “-And did I mention I've got a super hot boyfriend?”

Will chuckled. “Oh, yeah? What's he like?” Nico sighed and tightened his hold around Will lovingly. 

“Let's see... blond hair, blue eyes, magnificent abs. The sweetest guy I've ever met.”  
Will chuckled at the abs part, and turned his head to look into Nico's eyes. 

“Wow, sounds like you really like this guy.” He said, with an amused expression. Nico nodded, suddenly looking like the small shy Nico that Will remembered from when they started dating.

“I love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you thought that was cute or funny or sumthin' it would be coolio if you'd leave me a kudos so i know what people like to read.  
> And if you have any tips or complaints or maybe even compliments make sure you write 'em in the comments!  
> K, thanks, bye.  
> <3<3<3<3


End file.
